violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Confederate States of Amadea
The Confederate States of Amadea, commonly referred to as the Confederacy, was a confederation of states and territories that seceded from the Federal Republic of Amadea after years of political tensions. Shortly after the secession of the states, they banded together to form the Confederacy, which operated on a heavily modified version of the Republic's government structure. After the formation of the CSA, the Federal Republic of Amadea abruptly attacked Confederate soil, and thus the War Between the States began. History ... Government The government of the Confederacy was very similar to the Federal Republic of Amadea's, as it was hastily established following the secession of the three Inner States and the four Frontier Territories. The Confederate Constitution was heavily influenced by the Federal Constitution, and primarily the Articles of Confederation for the quickly lived provisional government that preceded the Republic. Similar to the Republic, there was an executive, legislative, and judicial branch that composed the central government. However, there was a much larger emphasis on states' rights, and the role of the central government was minimized. The Confederate Government began as a provisional government that had been constructed with the combined efforts of the state and territory legislatures electing individuals to act as temporary officials for no more than one year. However, the Republic's surprise attack that initiated the War Between the States caused the provisional government to become acting government until peacetime. Confederate Constitution The Confederate Constitution was designed after the Federal Constitution and the Articles of Confederation. Most of its writing is taken from the former verbatim, but what is changed is heavily influenced by the less controlling ideals of the latter. States were given more freedoms, such as a guaranteed right to secession, a standing army for each state, the ability to place travel bans against certain kinds of people, and massive trade reform that benefited the Inner States. The Constitution was also designed to minimize the role of the central government, keeping its power to a bare minimum of defense and holding order. Though the legislative branch was given the ultimate authority over the Confederate military, the provisional senate invested all military authority into President Robert Winters following the start of the War Between the States. Executive Branch The President of the Confederacy was seen as the head of state, and was the central figure of the executive branch. The first and only president was elected during the provisional government period of the Confederacy. President Robert Winters was elected under a special election where each state had two votes cast by its state legislature, and each territory had one vote. Winters was elected unanimously along with Vice President Buford Barclay. After being elected, President Winters set up his provisional cabinet. After the Republic's abrupt attack on Confederate soil, however, the states convened and made Robert Winters and the rest of the established executive branch official until the end of the war, as the CSA needed to be militarized to defend itself against the Republic. Legislative Branch The legislative branch was planned to have two houses of Congress like the Republic, but only a provisional senate was established before the War Between the States began. The senate was composed of eight elected officials from each state's legislature, and six officials from each territory. The provisional senate allowed President Robert Winters full military control during the time of the war, as the Constitution allowed. Judicial Branch The judicial branch operated very similarly to the Federal Republic of Amadea's judicial system at the state level and lower. Though a supreme court was planned, it was never able to be formed as part of the provisional government due to the abrupt start of the war, and debates within the provisional senate about whether or not circuit courts should be introduced or not. State Power Each of the three states, as well as the territories, retained much higher autonomy than under the Federal Republic of Amadea. Military of the Confederate States of Amadea Confederate States Army Confederate States Navy Confederate States Marine Corps Culture ... Geography As the Confederacy was simply the seceded states and territories from the Republic, its geography is the exact same as the Federal Republic of Amadea's. States The states that make up the Confederate are known as the Inner States. Huron *Saint Godfrey (Capital) *Chester (State Capital) *Azure Falls *Dimshore *Lennox *Pottsgrove Fontaine *Rosetta Lake City (State Capital) *Clearview *Clementine *Davis Junction *Goodwill *Woodpine Miranda *Aria (State Capital) *Ivywood *Jugston *Rockedge *Rowan Creek Territories When the Amadean states of Huron, Fontaine, and Miranda seceded from the Republic, they were joined by the representatives of the Frontier Territories that existed at the time. Hopkins Territory *Acorn (Territory Capital) *Innswich Lusanica Territory *Little Hill (Territory Capital) *Boulder *Delta Crossing *Glitter Gulch *Sorrow *Tombstone Tahoma Territory *Grant City (Territory Capital) *Far Water *Fort Heron *Fort Jarvis *Grimsdale Harbor *Hoppers Landing *Lavender *Sullivan Point Yacona Territory *Ironfield (Territory Capital) *Frederickston *Lost Hope *Matlock Category:Country Category:Amadea Category:Lore Category:Disestablished Country